lordstarscream100filmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Zion Figueroa
Zion Figueroa, initially credited as Zion J and Zion F, is a film director, editor, and an actor who frequently collaborates with Scott Pincus. Zion's first project with Scott was Dr. Troubleshoot, ''which was released in May 2015. He would play various corrupt InGen employees in ''Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution, as well as Zion Jones and Julius, a rogue InGen employee. He reprised the latter role in Isarus. Zion made many appearances as Lord Tyresius in the Bread's Crumbs Cinematic Universe, beginning in June 2015 with Bread's Crumbs 2: Electric Boogaloo. He reprised the role in Jumpa X, Hit the Crib, Bread's Crumbs 3: Scrub Slam, Bread's Crumbs 4: Mass Consumption and Kaine West: No Salvation. Zion also plays a minor role in The Legend of the Creepy Guy in the Woods. He provided special effects for the film, as he did with Bread's Crumbs 3. In 2017, Zion went on an acting hiatus, but became available again in November 2018, making his return with a cameo in Kaine West: No Salvation. Biography 2014 In September 2014, Scott began early planning for a potential fourth Creepy Guy film, and he offered Zion a lead role in it. Though Zion accepted the offer, when the film was confirmed in November 2015 it became the focus of a graduation project. Since Zion was doing a separate project, Scott wanted other cast members to have a larger part in it, so Zion didn't get a lead role. However, Zion had been cast as Zion Jones in Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution, who was set to be a main protagonist and a member of the new Shark Hunters. Zion was expected to start filming in September 2014, but failed to show up for filming on multiple days, so his part was cut from the film. 2015 In May 2015, Zion finally worked on his first project with Scott, Dr. Troubleshoot, a short film in which Zion played the hitman Bitly. That same month, he began working with Scott on Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution, in which he played a crucial part in portraying masked InGen employees. The next month, Zion debuted as Lord Tyresius in Bread's Crumbs 2: Electric Boogaloo. He reprised the in August 2015 for Jumpa X, in which he had a supporting role. Shortly after Bread's Crumbs 2 was released, Zion filmed a cameo as Zion Jones in Jurassic Shark III. The character was rewritten from being a main protagonist to a minor protagonist who fills in the film's backstory of the InGen employees killing off the Shark Hunters. Throughout the summer, Zion participated in filming for Jurassic Shark III very often, appearing as various corrupt employees. On September 11, Zion was confirmed to be returning as Lord Tyresius in Bread's Crumbs 3: Scrub Slam, which was due for release in summer 2016. In October, towards the end of Jurassic Shark III''s production, he filmed several scenes as a rogue employee named Julius. 2016 In March 2016, Zion reprised the role of Lord Tyresius for ''Hit the Crib. Also that month, he returned to play the rogue employee Julius in the Jurassic Shark III spin-off Isarus. The character was first seen in Jurassic Shark III when the film's final part was released in December 2016. Zion shot Isarus in March, and the film was released on April 3. In June 2016, Zion filmed his scenes as Lord Tyresius in Bread's Crumbs 3: Scrub Slam, though scheduling conflicts prevented him from appearing as much as originally planned. He is absent for most of the movie, appearing during the opening scene and the last fifteen minutes of the film. From July to December, Scott spent most of his filming sessions working on The Legend of the Creepy Guy in the Woods. Despite not having a large role in it, in December Zion did film a smaller part for the film, participating in three days of filming. His character is a mercenary who works with Scott, a teenager obsessed with hunting The Creepy Guy. 2017 Zion was later confirmed to reprise the role of Lord Tyresius for a final time in Bread's Crumbs 4: Mass Consumption, which he filmed from May to July 2017. He was set to provide the film's special effects, but scheduling conflicts and the loss of Zion's laptop resulted in Scott doing them instead. On October 20, Zion signed on to star in Thrill of the Hunt, a short film set to serve as the midterm for one of Scott's film classes, as well as his first college film project. Zion filmed the movie two days later on October 22 alongside Gabe Sagherian. Around this time, Scott approached Zion about the prospect of a fifth Creepy Guy in the Woods film, which Zion expressed interest in making should the project come to fruition. 2018 In January 2018, Scott contacted Zion and asked if he would return for the fifth Creepy Guy in the Woods film, which he agreed to do. Several days later, however, Zion informed Scott that he's involved with a long-lasting program that would prevent him from participating in the production. Zion stated that the program would start over the summer, leading Scott to believe they could film his scenes in May, although in March 2017 he learned that Zion had already begun the program and wouldn't be available for an extended period of time. On March 5, Scott announced the fifth film, The Cult of the Creepy Guy in the Woods, and confirmed that Zion will not be able to participate due to long-lasting scheduling conflicts. The next day, Scott confirmed that Zion is on an acting hiatus, though the two are expected to work together again in the future. The film was ultimately postponed, and it's undecided when production will start, and if Zion will partake. In November, Scott spoke with Zion, who said he was no longer in the program and was available to act again, providing it fits with his schedules. On November 7, his acting hiatus had officially ended. 2019 In January 2019, Scott confirmed he and Zion have a project planned for the near future, though it remained under wraps for some time. In May 2019, Zion filmed a cameo for Kaine West: No Salvation, which was the secret project he was attached to. His cameo was kept a surprise up to the film's release in September 2019. Filmography As Actor *''Dr. Troubleshoot'' (2015) - Bitly Pennell *''Bread's Crumbs 2: Electric Boogaloo'' (2015) - Lord Tyresius *''Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution'' (2015-2016) - Zion Jones, Julius, Various InGen Employees *''Jumpa X'' (2015) - Lord Tyresius *''Hit the Crib'' (2016) - Lord Tyresius *''Isarus'' (2016) - Julius *''The AP Team'' (2016) - Zi-Qui Jones, Roscoe Conkling, President Garfield (re-released in 2018) *''Bread's Crumbs 3: Scrub Slam (2016) - Lord Tyresius *The Legend of the Creepy Guy in the Woods'' (2017) - Zion *''Bread's Crumbs 4: Mass Consumption'' (2017) - Lord Tyresius *''Thrill of the Hunt'' (2017) - Drew *''Kaine West: No Salvation'' (2019) - Lord Tyresius (cameo) Special Effects *''Isarus'' (2016 - Bullet holes in tree) *''The AP Team'' (2016 - Lightsaber Effects) (re-released in 2018) *''Bread's Crumbs 3: Scrub Slam (2016 - Final Battle) *The Legend of the Creepy Guy in the Woods'' (2017 - Teleporting Effects) Category:Real People Category:Actors Category:Dr. Troubleshoot Category:Bread's Crumbs 2: Electric Boogaloo Category:Jumpa X Category:Isarus Category:Hit the Crib Category:Bread's Crumbs 3: Scrub Slam Category:Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution Category:Bread's Crumbs Actors Category:Jurassic Shark Actors Category:The Legend of the Creepy Guy in the Woods Category:Creepy Guy in the Woods Actors Category:2015 Storyline Category:2016 Storyline Category:2017 Storyline Category:Bread's Crumbs 4: Mass Consumption Category:Thrill of the Hunt Category:The AP Team Category:Directors Category:Active Actors Category:2019 Storyline Category:Kaine West: No Salvation